Lullaby
by stare at string
Summary: Edward's pov. The cliff dive never happened. Edward came back, but didn't show himself until he meets Sam, Bella's daughter. Of course it's EdwardxBella, and Jacob WON'T be in this story at all.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I personally would take it as a huge complement if someone actually thought I was Stephenie Meyer... Alas, I cannot take credit for her wonderful works. I don't even own a copy of the book... (sad, I know)**

Part One

I had spent my entire night on Bella's roof. Every night I wasn't hunting, I spent on her roof. I made no noise, prowling silently along the top. I heard a far off scream of my name, below me in the house. It was in agony, and the reason I wasn't down inside. For Bella's nightmares every night were about me. I had come back, unable to stand being without her any longer, and found her just in time to witness her dreaming about me. It proved that I was no good for her, if she only had nightmares about me. It wasn't her fault. I should have never shown her my secrets, never dragged her selfishly into my evil shadows. _He_ was laying with her, trying to calm her. _He_ was better for her, she didn't have nightmares about him. _He_ was a doctor. _He_ was her husband, and his world wasn't horrifying to think about. They had a child named Samantha, and she was as beautiful as her mother.

I decided to stop down by Sam's room. I had often sang my song to her during the night. She was a connection to Bella, and I could remember the times I had spent in my angel's room. I never went into Bella's room, though. She would know what it meant to see a white blur going through her window. Sam would just think herself to be dreaming. And I also knew that if I saw Bella, I might never leave her room again. That would be unfair to her, who deserved a normal life. She deserved better than me.

I slunk in through the open window. Samantha's brown hair sprawled across the pillow, and I could hear her snores. I slowly began humming the song I had played a million times on the piano. It wove its way through the air, and I concentrated on each note separately, trying not to sink into a worse depression. As much as it hurt me to remember this, if I left no reminder of myself in some way, all would be lost.

I sang to Sam throughout the night, if not the lullaby, than one of Esme's favorites. I sang until the sun was about to rise, and then I left again, not wanting for her to wake up. Slipping out the window, I noticed Sam mumble in her sleep, "No." I wondered what she was dreaming about. But I couldn't wonder for long, because Sam would be waking up soon.

I spent my days in the little crawl space under their house. It was dark, and damp, and was perfect for a mythical vampire to hide from the sun. It had one thing in it, and that was a picture of Bella. I sat, staring at it for hours on end. That's all I would- no, could- do all day. Nothing disturbed me, and the spiders were fleeing from me. I would immerse myself in memories, remembering the exact color of her hair, the exact sound of her voice. There was nothing that would distract me; I had thrown away my cell phone years ago, and nobody would ever find me here. It was torture, but I endured it for her sake.

The merciful night came again. I snuck up towards Sam's window, wanting to see her again. She was snoring peacefully, and I began to sing softly. I stopped, though, when I saw what was on her desk. It was the CD I had given Bella for her eighteenth birthday. I had left it behind, when I left, in a loose floorboard in her room. I couldn't have gone away without leaving something of myself behind. But, I had only left it because I had thought she would never find it, not with human perceptiveness. I couldn't fathom why she had kept it, even if she had found it. She hated me, as was apparent from her screams, and wouldn't have saved something like that. It seemed impossible, and it was, wasn't it? There was no reason to have it.

So absorbed was I in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed when Sam's snores stopped. Oh no. That's not good.

"Who are you?" I turned around slowly, and faced the drowsy voice that came from the bed. She looked sleepy, and I thought she might be able to be convinced that she was dreaming. It would have helped if I could hear her thoughts, but there was a void where they should've been. Great. If she had inherited that from her mother, it would make this so much harder.

"Where did you get this?" I just had to know. Even if it woke her up even more, I had to understand why she had it. If Sam even knew anything about it.

She spoke again, more clearly this time. "Don't you think I should be the one asking the questions? Seeing as, I have the power to scream and wake my parents up, and you are the one who's just appeared in my room in the middle of the night." I blanched. If she woke her parents up, they would come running, and Bella would know exactly what boy Sam might mention. I couldn't risk Bella knowing I was here, not after I had promised to leave no reminders of myself.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone about me?" She blinked, then frowned at me.

"Maybe. If you answer my questions."

"I will, if I can." She looked at me, obviously confused.

"Hmm. First question: Why are you in here?"

"I-" I faltered. It might sound strange if you didn't know the context. I had come to sing to her, sing to Sam in her sleep to remind me of her mother. And if she knew the context- no, she absolutely couldn't know the context.

"I don't think I can answer that." She looked at me skeptically.

"Can't? How about won't? I think you can and will, whoever you are. But, let's move on. What's your name?" I would never be able to escape without Sam screaming. I was unable to reply to the simple inquiry, for she might have heard her mother's nightly screams of my name. That would complicate things, a lot. Almost as much as Sam's yells to her mother.

"Please, believe me in the fact that I would answer you if it wouldn't make problems worse. I really need you to trust me."

"Do I have any _reason_ to trust you? Any at all? I woke up to find you in my room, looking at my stuff." I was trapped. This was not good. There was no way out of this. But, maybe she would be susceptible to the same thing as Bella. I looked at her, trying to 'intoxicate her by my very presence' (**and this is, of course, from ****Twilight).**

"Please?" I asked in my most alluring way. I had to hope that this worked. If not- But not to worry, it had. She took on a dazed look, and was under my power for a few seconds.

"Sure." She still looked strange, but she shook it off more quickly than Bella ever had.

"But, can I ask you questions still? You only need to answer 'if you can'." I heard the cynicism of herrds.

"Of course." She didn't know- actually, I think she did- how much she held my existence in her hand. She could alert the entire house at any time, and though I could get out very quickly, Bella would know I was here.

"So, what can I ask you? How about this: What were you doing, looking through my stuff?"

"I was just looking at this." I held up the CD and decided to feign unknowing. "Where did you get this? It looks like it's made by a friend."

"It was up in the attic. Why do you want to know?"

"I was curious."

"Curious enough to look in my room in the middle of the night for it?" She had me there. I had no reason, in her mind, to be there.

"Yes." She was baffled by my simple answer. I knew that I should be more careful with what I say, seeing as she might wonder _why _I was so curious.

"Hmm. What's your name? I haven't seen you around school."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you my name. But, I'm home schooled, so I wouldn't have seen you at school."

"Why can't you tell me? What is it that you're hiding? No wait, don't answer that. I can answer for you: 'I can't.' What happened to replying to my questions?"

"What, would you like my life story?" I was getting snappish, and I needed to calm myself; she still held a lot of power over me. "I just can't, okay?"

"I think I'm going to scream now."

"Please don't."

"I will."

"Please. I implore you. I'll tell you as much as I can, maybe tomorrow. But you can't tell anyone about me."

"Fine. Umm- Where should we meet?"

"Where do you wish?"

"Here, maybe? How did you get in?"

"The window."

She laughed. "He finally answers." I bowed, then left the room via the window.

As soon as I got to the woods close to her house, I started running. I had a problem, a serious problem, and I didn't quite know how to fix it.

Feeling the wind blowing past me, I realized how stupid I was, sneaking in there. I had no way to know that she would keep me secret. I didn't even know what I was going to say tomorrow, though obviously not the truth. Saying that I was a vampire who was still in love with her mom would sound extremely peculiar, and never would be accepted as truth. I decided to spend my day thinking of what to tell Samantha.


	2. Part 2

_From Part One: __I didn't even know what I was going to say tomorrow, though obviously not the truth. Saying that I was a vampire who was still in love with her mom, it would sound extremely peculiar, and never would be accepted as truth. I decided to spend my day thinking of what to tell Samantha._

Part Two

Okay, maybe I won't. Come nightfall, I had come up with nothing. Absolutely naught that was plausible. It seemed impossible to even come up with a name to give her. I decided to go with my actual name. It was easier.

The lights went off in Bella's house, everywhere except the bedrooms. I waited until only Sam's room was alit, then climbed stealthily up to her window.

I was met by a voice. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd never come. What took so long?"

Looked like the questions would begin. "I was waiting for the lights in the rest of the house to go off."

She looked at me questioningly. "How long were you waiting?"

"Not long."

"So, to get to the point. What was so interesting about that CD?" she questioned curiously.

"Am I allowed to ask why you seem to think there was anything interesting about it?"

"Umm." It appeared that I wasn't the only one who couldn't/wouldn't respond. "It, well, I guess it's just because, umm, you looked interested in it," she stated lamely.

"I was just looking at it."

"No, you weren't! You were staring at it, you know. There was this look on your face, one filled with surprise and disbelief, and almost fear." Perceptive. Great. I wondered how much else she caught.

"I was only looking." We both glared at each other, each knowing we both had something to hide.

"What's your name?"

"Edward."

"Don't you have a last name, or something?"

"Yes."

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Gonna tell me it?"

"No."

She sighed dramatically. "And it's back to not saying anything. I had thought we were getting so far."

"I did answer, did I not? You asked me if I was going to tell you, I said no."

"Fine. I'll rephrase. What's your last name?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I answered that with my previous statement. I am not going to tell you that." With my arms crossed, I felt like a toddler. Oh well, at least Sam didn't think much of me to begin with.

"Okay. I'll go on. I'm getting nowhere with this. Why were you even in here?"

She had me stumped. The one question I could not answer, the one that's answer would cause her to question my sanity, the one that she obviously wanted answered most.

"And tell me the truth. I don't like liars," she stated. I decided to do just that.

"I was singing to you," I whispered, wondering what she would make of that. She looked just as surprised as I was with myself. She blinked numerous times, and gaped at me.

"That _was_ the truth, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"I don't know."

The quiet was deafening. Neither of us could think of anything to say, and it was awkward after my last statement.

"Umm. Okay. Next question." She seemed stuck.

"Yes?"

"Umm. Still can't think of anything."

I heard thoughts from across the hall. Looked like the doctor was waking up. He heard Sam's voice and wanted to go check on her.

"Oh no," I muttered. Sam just watched me. I hurried over to the closet, maybe a little too fast. "Your dad," I hissed.

Sam jumped back into her bed. I heard the door creak open.

"Samantha?"

"Yes, dad?" She was doing a fairly good job of acting half awake.

"I heard your voice. I just wanted-" I heard footsteps down the hall.

"What are you all doing awake?" said another person. It was the voice that I heard whenever I closed my eyes and listened with my heart. It was Bella. I looked through the slats in the closet. She had her hair flying everywhere, and eyes half open from sleepiness. I wanted to look at her forever, but unfortunately, time doesn't just stop like that.

"I heard Sam talking," the doctor explained. Bella blinked, then laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"You haven't heard her sleep talking before? It's almost as interesting as mine, I'm sure."

"No, she sounded awake to me." Bella laughed again, and I sank slowly to the floor.

"What? Expecting some boy to be in here with her? Norbert, I thought you knew better than that. Sam isn't that type of girl." I hoped dearly that Samantha didn't inherit her mother's blushing too. Then, the cherry of her face would alert her parents instantly.

"Mom!" Sam sounded mortified.

Bella just smiled. "Well, it's true, right?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"Goodnight, Sam," her parents said. I sat, dazed. I would play that encounter over and over in my mind, just to listen to Bella's laugh. The closet door opened, and showed Sam with a faint frown on her face.

"I guess you had better go now, huh?"

"Yeah," I whispered softly. Except I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay, and see Bella some more. Even after all these years she still looked beautiful.

"Aren't you going, then? Sorry to kick you out and all, but I kinda feel bad about lying to my parents like that."

"Of course." Yet I still sat here, in her closet. I just was unable to move from my spot.

"Well, then, shoo!" I realized that she was about to try to move me on her own, so I got up. Sliding over to the window, I said my goodbye and left.

**Author's Note- I have no clue why I did this, but if you can find the small reference to something Harry Potter, put it in a review and I'll post your name next time I update.**


	3. Part 3

Part Three

I ran straight into the forest. When I thought she would be slumbering, I walked back to go 'sleep' under their house. I must have laid there all night and the next day, thinking about Bella's smile. When I finally noticed the rest of the world, it was twilight.

"Another day past," I said to myself, as though it were perfectly normal. I have never fit into the definition of normal.

I got out from under the house, and then began to wonder if Sam would want me back in her room after the past night. Late into the night, though, her light was still on. I climbed up to her window, and dropped into her room.

"Hello, again," I said, letting her recognize that I was in the room.

Sam appeared to be deep in thought. She didn't reply.

"Hello?" It was really quite annoying, not being able to know what she was thinking about.

"Oh. Hi." Sam snapped out of her thoughts. "Well, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked. I smiled. She evidently didn't realize that she had been practically interviewing me these past two nights.

"Wow, you asked my permission this time. I was under the impression that you would scream if I didn't answer. I appreciate it, nonetheless."

"No. I won't tell on you. I'm not four, you know. And the fact that my parents would hate me for lying helps your cause. My question was, what do you know about that CD you were looking at? Don't tell me that you just randomly looked at it; it was the song you were singing me."

"Why?"

"My mom sorta freaked out when she heard me humming it. She shrieked, and then wanted to know where I found the CD. I found it in the attic, in a box. The box had other things in it too, like two tickets and a really destroyed stereo for a car. You know, that song was played on the piano on the CD. And it was a homemade mix CD, too." I was stunned. She kept it. She somehow found it, and kept it. In her attic.

"You know, I think that was the longest you've ever gone without asking a question," I stated hoarsely, though Sam most likely wouldn't think it was rough at all. I was still wondering what to say. How was I going to answer that?

"Umm. Now that you have said you won't scream or say anything, can I say that I can't answer that?"

"I can change my mind! But all I wanted to know why my mom was sobbing."

"She hates me that much? She should've moved on by now," I whispered to myself. I knew that at such a low volume, Sam wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What's with the gloomy expression?"

"Nothing. Now, any more unanswerable inquiries?"

"No, I'm done now. Wait- one more." She looked down now, not meeting my eyes. "Did you only come back here because you thought I would tell my parents about you?"

"To answer truthfully? Yes. I'm sorry, I just couldn't risk your mom knowing me. She doesn't really like me." I knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was mostly true.

Sam just raised her eyebrows at me in skepticism. "Really? Nice try."

"Well, I had no better excuse. Sorry, not good with on the spot." At least, not with this. Although that was the truth, Bella really didn't like me.

"Will you come back?" Sam pleaded. "Even though you have no reason to? I promise not to speak a word about you, whether you come or not. It's just, you're fun to talk to- when I'm not asking you anything."

"Sure. Want to meet sometime other than the middle of the night? You should probably be getting some sleep."

"Okay. But, where?"

"How about La Bella Italia? Say, at five, and you can get dinner."

"Why not?"

"Goodbye, now. Try to rest." And I slunk out the window


	4. Part 4

**Yay! Two readers have figured out the Harry Potter reference! They are: Harry'sgirl107 and TweetyBirdGirl. Yes, the reference was that Bella's husband, Norbert, was named for the dragon Hagrid kept. **

**And to answer some questions that were brought up by wibonie, Sam is somewhere around seventeen, and Edward came back when Bella was twenty, and now Bella is thirty. On with the story!**

Part Four

It was slightly drizzling when I went to my old house and got my car. It was hidden in our garage, unable to be seen unless you climbed into the place. It had been sitting there for years, as I had spent most of my time at Bella's, and had no use for a ride. I was only using it now to divert suspicion, for to Samantha it would seem infeasible to have gone to Port Angeles without a car.

I drove to Port Angeles in a few minutes, and then spent the rest of my time wandering there. It was a Saturday, so I was able to get away with it When came time, I went down to La Bella Italia and stood outside. Sam pulled up in a certain little red truck. It was much worse than it had been so many years ago, and I wondered if Sam could make it home. She hopped out of the truck, almost falling over, and walked towards me.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi." She looked up at me, and I saw an emotion there that I was unable to make out. I wished once again that I could read her mind. We were both silent as we went inside, and I only said anything inside to ask for a table. Sam, contrary to her usual intent questioning, kept quiet.

"Have you run out of questions? You're never this mute."

"I have only one question left. What are you?" she quietly questioned. I was aghast. How on earth had she known? She knew something. She had found out somehow that I wasn't just normal- although finding me in her room at night probably helped that little theory. She picked the one question I couldn't answer. Again. Except, this one I couldn't answer at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked weakly. I knew she would see right through my horrible attempt, but I just wanted to know why she figured me out now.

"I don't know, maybe I'm talking about all the weird things that have been going on today?!"

"Like what?"

"Finding your picture in my mom's room, dated _from back when she was a kid_, hearing her scream your name, having her tell me that the song you were singing was on that CD because it was written by the guy who gave it to her. Wait, no, two questions. What does my mom have to do with all this?"

"Umm. Do you have any theories on that?"

"NO! If I did, why would I be asking you?"

"Well, you might have wanted them confirmed."

"Just. Answer." She was practically growling by now.

"We, I- well, I was in love with her. Long story, short."

"I want the long version," she demanded.

"Ask your mom about me then."

"Don't you think I tried? She got too upset to say anything."

"Oh." She didn't even want to talk about me anymore. I got my wish, she was over me. I only wish I could be over her, also.

"Oh is right! How on earth is it even possible that you're eighteen forever?"

"Seventeen. I'm seventeen, but born in 1901."

"How?!"

"Please, get your mom to tell you. I can't. If she doesn't answer, if she doesn't want you to know, then neither do I." And that was the end of our conversation. She ordered her food and ate it without a sound. I paid the bill and we left. She went in her car, and I in mine. I wondered what she was thinking. It seemed increasingly frustrating that I was getting as blank of thoughts as from her mother. I sped to the white house, leaving my car there, and ran back to Bella's.

Sam's light was on when I got there, but so were her parents'. I waited for an hour until all but her light was off, then climbed up. Sam was at her computer when I came in, and only glanced at me before turning back around to the screen. I went over to look at what she was doing, but she turned the computer off. All was quiet as the hum of the computer died away.

Suddenly Sam spoke. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"I got the long version. My mom's long version, at least. I want to know yours."

She wanted to know mine. Bella had told her. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Bella's scent was starting to get stronger. I got up to hide, when Sam spoke again.

"Don't. She already knows you're here. I got the long version, yes- in exchange for convincing you to see her once more." A knock resounded through the room. I nodded at Sam, and she went to open the door. Bella was standing behind it, looking around frantically. When she saw me, she burst out crying. I was disgusted with myself. All I could ever do was hurt her. I don't understand why she asked to see me, because she obviously didn't like me.

"I'll go now." She hated me. I had to go, I couldn't stand this any longer.

"No, wait!" I heard Bella sob. "Please, don't go! Not again." I turned around to face her.

"Why?" I spat out. "You cry at the sight of me." Sam looked at both of us, and a look of understanding came across her face.

"You guys, I think I just got it! For me to fully understand though, Mom, you'll need to leave the room. I'm sorry, but I'll get him to stay longer, okay?" Bella nodded in response. I still couldn't discern what she 'understood', but I decided to wait and see.

"Fine." Bella walked slowly out of the room. I heard her sniffles grow fainter as she went downstairs.

"What is it that you suddenly 'understand'?" Sam was still looking towards the door to her mother. When I spoke, she looked down.

"Tell me your story. Then, I'll tell you hers."

"Where do I begin?"

"Wherever you think was the start." I thought about that. I suppose that her first day would be the best starting point. I wondered how much to tell Sam, how full of monsters to make my tale.

"Can I hear hers first? It might help me with mine. I really must know her side first."

"Why?"

"It's impossible to tell my side with no idea of how much you know." Sam just sighed.

"As far as I know, she fell in love, a horrible vampire almost killed her for fun, your brother almost ate her, and you left her, not loving her anymore."

"No," I whispered, "You've got one part entirely wrong. I loved her, and love her still. Otherwise, yes, that would be correct."

Sam shrieked.

"I knew it!! You still love her! That's why you were in my room, that's why!"

"This was your major insight? Why is that important?" She shrieked again in joy and raced out of the room. I followed her cautiously, sure she had lost her mind. Maybe that was why I couldn't hear it. The door at the end of the hallway opened, and Sam's dad stumbled out of the room.

"What on earth? What's going on?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure, but you're the last one awake." He looked at me groggily, then looked down the stairs where more screaming and sobbing was taking place.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not quite sure. Let's go downstairs to see what's going on."


	5. Part 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had this chapter all fixed up and edited and put into the documents thing on the site... then my computer decided to wage war against me. **

Part Five

Norbert, groggy and perplexed, proceeded down the steps slowly. I followed soon after. The scene I came upon was a strange one. A young girl with brown hair flying and dancing around the room. A lady with the same features as her, weeping while sitting down at a table. A man standing there, still in pajamas, and half asleep, surveying the scene, confused. Add me, the amused vampire, and you've got a pretty atypical situation.

"Sam, sit down. Bella, can you stop crying long enough to explain what's going on? Why is everybody awake at this hour, and why is there a strange boy sitting in my kitchen?" Norbert exclaimed.

"Good questions. Dad, meet Edward. He's... special. I don't think you've ever met him, but I'm sure you've heard of him. You do know who he is, right?" Oh, her father knew who I was, all right. At first, all the poor man could think of was, "Oh no. Oh no." But then he started thinking of everything I had caused, and I realized something. While Sam's dad was bringing to mind an image of Bella looking weak and broken, I found that she had missed me. She really had loved me all this time. And that she had wanted to see me again. That wasn't right though; she was supposed to move on, forget me. Although, the CD was proof otherwise. At least she had loved me. Now though, she must hate me, for what I was, and what I'd done.

"But he must be seventeen or so! How could that be him?" The man looked around at us confused. "And I thought he was gone!?" At this, I flinched and Bella let out another heartbroken sob. "Not to mention, WHY is he in my kitchen at-" he turned to check the clock "-one o'clock in the morning?"

Sam just bounced up and down some more. Bella was still shaking. It seemed I would have to talk. "Sir, could we three have a moment?"

"A MOMENT!? It's the middle of the night, a strange person is in my house, and if he's who my wife and child seem to think he is, he is VERY unwelcome. Not to mention that I don't like the thought of leaving you people all alone down here. So, no, you will explain this to me, and cannot have a 'moment'!" At this, Bella dried her tears and looked at the man.

"Please, Norbert. Leave us a minute and once we get things straightened out, we'll tell you everything." Apparently exhausted after his rant, Norbert just glanced around, then sighed and nodded. We waited until he we heard his door shut to begin talking.

"Mom! He really does love you! Please, believe me! He does!" Bella didn't look any different from her daughter's revelation. She just sighed and looked down. I was embarrassed; she had a husband and there was no way she could forgive me, even if Sam thought she could.

"Sam, she is married. She won't just drop everything for an old high school crush. Life isn't like that."

"He, I, no- Sam, this isn't a dream, is it?" said Bella, flustered. Sam replied by hopping over to her and hugging her.

"No, Mom," she whispered.

"Wow. He's really here... EEEEKKK!!" With that, she leapt out of her chair and ran over to me. She grabbed me and I was engulfed with her glorious scent.

"Bella, you have a husband who's upstairs. I don't think he'd like this." I murmured reluctantly, not wanting her to go.

"He'll understand. I don't care if he's gone, but I _need_ you with me." She then looked at me, as if by that she could see right through me.

"You don't want me, do you?" she said.

"Of course I do! I could never stop loving you."

"But you left."

"A terrible mistake I could never make again. Please, Bella, you must forgive me. I know that I am the most vile creature for leaving you, and I'm so sorry. I thought that you would be safer and happier without me. I left thinking you could forget me, and get on with your life without wishing for an existence like mine. I know that-"

Bella cut me off with a pained expression on her face. "Whatever happened to your distractions?"

"Oh, Bella, there never were any. I just was. I existed. Barely even that. I ate, I thought about you. I was nothing. I am so utterly pathetic and don't deserve you and I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything at all. Oh, and Norbert is getting restless waiting. What shall we tell him?" Truly, he had just rolled over in bed, half asleep, but I wished to change the subject.

"The truth, of course."

"Which is what?"

"Why, that I can't survive without you and he knows it. That you were just trying to save me. He knows the rest."

"Everything?"

"He healed me, Edward," I couldn't help but hear the relief and pain and all the other emotions she released when she said my name, "and for that to happen, he had to know."

"You should have never had to be healed. I never should have done that. Is there any possible way to make that up to you?"

"You being here works well enough." She smiled, in a way that made my dead heart sputter.

"Sam, would you bring your father down here?" I asked. She went flying up the stairs, without tripping as her mother would have. In the silence that was left behind her, I could sense Bella staring at me.

"You came back. For me," she mumbled, still staring at me.

"Of course." I had been back for years. Never once had I suspected that she missed me. "I hope you don't mind me prying, but why do you have nightmares about me?"

Bella blushed crimson, her most endearing human trait. She fleetingly-quickly looked at me, then muttered, "In my dreams, you left again. Norbert says I screamed your name. Over and over again." I could tell there was more, but I wasn't anxious to find out what it was.

Down the stairs came Bella's husband. He looked around the silent room, then finally looked at me.

"Sam says somebody is going to explain. How about you?" He pointed at me, bewilderment mixing with resentment in his eyes.

"My name is Edward."

"That's your explanation?" he scoffed. "Well, I guess it's a start. So it was all true?"

"Forever seventeen, and all the other parts? Yes."

Norbert looked about to explode from anger."Get out. Now. You're not allowed to come within a mile of this house, you hear?! I won't allow you to destroy my wife's life again. Go, now."

"NORBERT!" Bella exclaimed, furious. "I was destroyed when he _left,_ and now you ask him to leave again? I can't believe you! He's going to stay, now and forever. You can accept that, or not. I know that this is hard to take in, especially in the middle of the night. Go to sleep if you want. But I will stay with him." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. She really did care for me, and I would never again take that for granted.

"How do you know he'll stay? He's just playing with you, just like before. I won't let that happen. What holds him to you?" Norbert growled.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter, because I need him, even if he only wants to stay a small bit longer." I wanted to interject here, saying how I could never leave again, saying that she would never be alone again, but I knew that anything I said would just make me worse in her husband's eyes. This was their argument, and I couldn't help them solve it.

"Think about it, Bella. He left once. What's to say he won't again?" The torrent of images running through his mind now were positively dreadful. I saw an awful slideshow of Bella's life as far, ranging from almost catatonic to a depressed girl crying out my name, over and over. I witnessed meltdowns, and a Bella who was pale as a vampire, plus just as dead looking.

"Edward?" Bella called. I could barely look at her. To see in full detail what I had caused, there was no way I could even glimpse her face without seeing her as she was then. After that, I realized that I was on the floor. "Edward??" Bella called again, worried for me.

"Bert, what happened? Did you see what happened?"

The man was as mystified as she was. "No, I was just talking to you. Oh, wait, what was that trick he could do?"

Bella answered while staring at me. "He can hear your thoughts, I guess."

I moaned, "I'm so sorry, Bella. You must believe me, I'll never do anything like that again. Please. Believe me. I don't deserve you're forgiveness, none of it, but you must believe me."

Bella glared at her husband. "What on earth were you thinking about?"

Norbert frowned down at the ground. "Umm, you?" Bella sighed.

"I believe you, Edward. You may have to convince Norbert, though. I forgive you, too. You were just trying to protect me, I understand."

"No, you don't understand. It was the worst thing I could possibly ever do to you, and I'm not going to be forgiven. But, thank you for believing me."

Sam, at that moment, burst out with the most ridiculous statement ever. "Daddy, can we keep him? Please?" I had to laugh at that. It was like I was a stray cat they had found outside their house, it's pelt drenched in rain and mud.

"Yes, Norbert, please?" Bella pleaded with a grin. I could see Bert's resistance crumbling, and knew that I might be allowed to stay. It is absolutely impossible to endure Bella when she begs.

"Why do you want him to stay?" He slowly was submitting, but fighting as best he could. In answer to his question though, Bella just looked at him skeptically.

"Haven't you been listening?"

He groaned. "Fine! Do what you want. Just make sure to keep your new pet in a cage." Through his mind raced thoughts of me in a dog cage, and names of several pet stores where he could get such a cage. I'm not quite sure if he was serious or not, but a cage wouldn't quite restrain me...

"Let's all get some sleep now. It's the middle of the night, and _some_ people are tired," said Norbert.

"I'll be sitting right here," I stated. Unless, of course, Bella wanted me somewhere else. Then I would gladly follow her orders.

Bella yawned. "I'm not tired!" she protested. "That yawn, it was just, umm, breathing funny. I think I'll stay down here."

"Bella, I think you should get some sleep. Unless you can come up with a more creative excuse for that yawn?"

"I was just stretching my mouth! It wasn't a yawn at all!" I smiled. She could be so stubborn.

"Goodnight, Bella." She looked at me, her eyes penetrated with sadness.

"Please," she whispered, "I'm serious. I can't sleep now. I'll think it was all a dream when I wake up." She looked as if she were admitting a terrible crime. "I'll think it was too good to be true."

"Oh, Bella. You need sleep." I wouldn't tell her how long of a night it would be for me down here. Sleep is essential to humans, and I wouldn't take that away from her. I can't believe she still thought good of me at all, or that I could be too good to be true. The angel standing in front of me, _that_ was too good to be true.

"Please. I'll stay down here, with you." Her eyes widened, and she looked so distraught that I couldn't say no.

"Okay, but only if you get some sleep."

"Bella!" shouted Norbert. He looked angrily at us two, then just growled and went upstairs.

"Maybe I should go upstairs with you? That way you'll still be in a bed."

She smiled sweetly. "Okay."

We climbed up the stairs. Bella didn't trip once, and I was surprised.

"Let's go into the guest bedroom," Bella suggested. I nodded, holding open the door. Coming into the room, I realized that it was her old room remodeled.

My angel sat down hesitantly on the huge bed. Her eyes glowed with the light of a thousand questions, but she stayed silent as she eyed me. I moved towards her. She began to shiver, and I wrapped her blanket around her.

"I think you should get to sleep now."

She rolled her eyes. I knew she was stubbornly going to try to stay awake. I hummed her lullaby, though, and her eyes fluttered to stay open. Falling backwards, she whispered, "Not fair," and fell into a deep slumber.

_Can't he read minds? Edward! If you're listening, I want to warn you. She's mine! Just because you came here doesn't mean you can steal her away. Bella married me, and you look like you're sixteen. So back off! Okay, I feel stupid doing this. If you can hear me, be warned. If not, then I'm just going insane. Oh well._

Bella mumbled my name in her sleep. I smiled. No matter what problems might arise from it, she was here with me, and didn't hate me.

**Okay, I'm sorry for the kinda weird part where Edward's saying he's sorry and stuff. I'm not good at writing that sort of stuff...**


	6. Part 6

The next day, Bella woke up to a bright, sunshiny day. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, then jumped. I laughed.

"Don't you remember what I look like?" Her eyes were full of wonder, gazing at me. I threw light all over the room, of course. Bella stood staring dumbfounded at me. I wondered if she would move soon.

"My memory doesn't do you any justice, Edward," she whispered, captivated.

"Come on, Bella. Humans need to eat."

She reached out a single finger to touch me. The warmth coming from her finger just about heated my entire being, heart included. Bella shuddered, than surrounded me with herself. Her hug brought a huge smile to my face, and I barely noticed her blood's potent smell, which I had become used to after living under her house for a while.

Pulling away, I grabbed her arm and towed her gently towards the stairs.

Once we made it down at a human pace, and barely that because of her clumsy nature, I sat her down at the table.

"Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

I laughed. I grabbed a bowl, then a box of cereal, and sat down next to Bella.

Weary footsteps came down the stairs. Norbert turned into the kitchen then, his eyes groggy. Upon seeing the scene in front of him, he scowled, and sat down.

"Nice morning, isn't it, Bella?" he said, awkwardly.

"Yeah." Bella stared down at her empty bowl. I understood, I guess. She had married, because I had left her. I had wanted this. My head rationalized, but my heart burned with a jealousy that possessed my entire body. All. My. Fault.

"Do you need milk, honey?" Norbert asked. "Most of the time that's what you have with cereal." He smirked.

She nodded. What if she wanted him more than me? I had left her, after all. He had stuck with her, kept her safe. Most importantly, he was human, and would know better than I what she needed if she was hungry, or had other human needs. He would never try to kill her, he'd be safer for her.

Norbert poured her a bowl of cereal. She barely looked at him as she mumbled her thanks, and the room was eerily quiet, the only sound being Bella chewing her cereal.

Norbert got up slowly, then said, "I'm going to work now." He seemed very reluctant to leave, and his thoughts were an incoherent mess as he struggled with whether to go to work or stay with Bella.

"Okay," I said. I smiled slightly, just to spite him.

_You're just worried she'll want me to stay, aren't you? _he thought, and recalled a vision of Bella, rocking on the floor, trying to hold herself together. I shuddered, the grin on my face instantly gone. He left the room, looking pleased with himself.

Sam staggered groggily down the stairs. When she came in, she looked at me and beamed happily.

"Hi, Edward!" Grabbing herself some cereal, she skipped over to the table and sat down. Then, glancing over at the clock, she shrieked.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me I was going to be late? Oh great, oh great, oh no."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Bella said.

Sam looked over at us and snorted. "More like not thinking about _me_."

She hurried and rushed out the door.

I glanced over at Bella. She was deep in thought.

"Oh, what I would give to hear your thoughts!" I said, sighing deeply.

She looked over at me. "It's nothing," she said, and while I wished I could believe her, there was a sad, guilty look in her eyes.

"Really nothing? Or just nothing I want to hear?" I asked, without wanting to know the answer.

"It's just, Norbert was so hurt when he left. He was the one who helped me all this time, and I feel bad for him. I've been with him for all these years, and now I choose someone else over him. He's got to hate me."  
"Oh." I looked away. She had said she wanted to choose me, but if it hurt her so much, maybe it wasn't the right choice. Maybe he _was_ better for her after all.

"No! I'm pretty sure I know what's running through your mind right now, and I am totally against the idea! You cannot leave me again, not now that I've finally got you back!" I cringed at her harsh words. I was a monster, hurting the only angel that might ever accept me.

I whispered, "I'm sorry," and shrank away. What was I doing here, hurting her again?

A car pulled up to the house after a few lengthy, silent minutes. I heard Norbert thinking to himself as he walked in the door. A wash of images suffocated me, and I could tell Norbert was trying his hardest to block me from his mind.

"Bella, I called my work sick today. I'm going to stay here with you."

She looked at me questioningly. I stared down at the grain of the wooden table, and muttered, "Why ask me?"

Norbert smiled, grim yet triumphant. I realized that it hurt him too, to think of Bella in her zombie-like state.

"Norbert, I know your boss. He'll kill you if you take another sick day. Please, I'll be fine here alone."

"But you're not alone, Bella. I worry about you here, not alone, but with _him_." He spat out his last few words, looking pointedly at me, and sat down next to Bella. I gave her a inquiring look. If she was okay with this, I would certainly let her have her way. If she didn't want him there, I would be happy to get him out. _Very _happy.

Bella looked at the two of us. She first looked at me, then him. Me, then him again. I felt sure she would get dizzy from doing that.

"Bella?" I asked.

Her gaze finally rested on Norbert. "You can stay, Norbert. I need to talk to you."

She turned back to me. "Edward? Can you let us talk privately? Go upstairs for a second. We won't be long."

"I thought you said he could read minds, and hear super well?"

"Yes, but you'll ignore us, won't you Edward?"

I nodded. Anything for the beautiful angel.

"Oh, of course, we can trust him. He's only _destroyed_ your entire life, left you broken and in pieces. Of course! And just in case you didn't get it, Eddie- that was _sarcasm_."

I bit back a sharp reply and nodded to Bella, ignoring him completely. Right before I left the room though, I turned around.

"My name's Edward, not Eddie." Then I walked out, going upstairs.

I had no wish to listen in on them. Bella didn't want me to, and I had no intention of making her unhappy. I could slightly hear them mumbling downstairs, but I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began to jot down the notes to Bella's lullaby. It was a joy to be able to hum it without reservations. I knew she loved me, though I had no idea why.

"NO! NO WAY!" shouted Norbert from the kitchen. As hard as I was trying, there was no way I could block his thoughts.

_How could she do this to me?! We've been married for years, and then some boy from her past, one who's still seventeen, and is the one who HURT her, comes. He stole her from me! Why would she ever still like him?!_

Confused, I wondered what had happened. Whatever it was Norbert didn't like it. He hated it! I almost kept listening in, but remembered Bella's trust in me. She expected me not to eavesdrop.

After a few more notes of the song, Bella came into the room.

"What just happened?" I questioned.

"Nothing," she answered innocently. I decided not to ask any further. Maybe that wasn't the best plan, for Norbert came storming into the room just then. He thought of every single second of Bella's unhappy state. I saw images of Bella crying her self to sleep, sobbing over a picture album, screaming my name in her sleep, frozen in a zombie-like mode, and everything else he could think of. There was a point where I felt like it was possible to cry. It was the worst torture I have ever been through, and as long minutes passed, I realized the extent of what Norbert had to go through. He had helped Bella through all the mess I had caused. When he finally stopped reminiscing, we were both staring at Bella.

"Guys?" she asked, scared.

We both stood there for a long while, but then Bella started crying.

"What is the matter? What could be wrong?" she sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay," Norbert said quietly, calmingly. He walked over to her, his eyes glistening. Her breathing slowly settled down. "Nothing is wrong."

"_Something_ is! You both were staring! What on Earth just happened, then?" She was still frantic, almost as if she actually was scared for herself, not somebody else.

"Don't worry, Bella, really. It's nothing."

I took one look at Bella and walked out of the room. Sitting down at the table, I put my head in my hands. What was wrong with me? Everything I did hurt this angel.

Bella followed me into the room. Her face was still scared, but I realized that this time, it was for me. How I had ever deserved her, I didn't know. How I could have given up this wonder was ten times as incomprehensible.

"What sort of 'nothing' just happened?"

"Just nothing," I mumbled. Getting up, I pulled myself together.

"Hey, Eddie, just let me ask you one thing," Norbert said venomously. "Why'd you come back? Surely, you didn't expect her to have been waiting for you with open arms."

"NORBERT! Go. To. Work!" Bella shouted.

"Fine," he mumbled, then left again. I started to truly wonder what on Earth could have happened just now...


	7. Part 0

Part None

And then they all somehow lived happily ever after.

* * *

**No, really. I have absolutely no clue how to finish this story. I only ever had it planned out this far, and apparently that wasn't a good idea. I have been trying to think of a single word even to come after what I've written, but there isn't even one. I'm not quite sure whether to delete it, or just leave it as it is and leave everyone wondering whether I'll ever update again, so I'd like to know which you'd rather, via review. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or even favorited my story, you're all awesome!**


End file.
